ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Escort Professor Chanoix
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Superior Private MissionsCategory:Leujaoam Sanctum Missions | npc = Yahsra - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Azouph Isle Staging Point | objective = Protect the professor | recruitment = Lv.60, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = A long-haired marid has been found frozen in the eternal ice of Leujaoam Sanctum. Escort Professor Clavauert B Chanoix to the site of the discovery. | time limit = 30 | points = *''6 Members:'' 770 (1155 1st time) }} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Escort the NPC Clavauert B Chanoix. His final destination will be either the room at (J-5) or the room at (G-9). * The Professor wanders around the dungeon ignoring any aggro. There is no way to control him. * The Professor shows up on Widescan. * Players can Cure the professor with White Magic, and cast Protect and Shell spells on him, but cannot be the recipient of any other buffs. * Clavauert has enough HP to withstand a few nukes, but he can be taken out quickly if he gets swarmed. * All monsters in this assault are Black Mages, capable of -ga III spells and tier I ancient magic. * Sneak and high HP will prevent the undead from detecting you, but there is a very likely chance that you will lose it if you are caught in the area of effect of a -ga III spell. * Some strategies are to just follow behind him spamming cures and sleeping adds. However, his run path is very erratic and he may backtrack often. Also, it can be difficult to cure him while he's running, as he will often run out of range. * The Professor runs at normal speed, but in an erratic pattern. This can make it difficult to run ahead and aggro any potential monsters. * The best working strategy is to use anyone who can summon a free Carbuncle. The undead will not aggro anyone who has sneak up and full HP, but they will aggro Carbuncle if you have him out. Just keep running ahead of the Professor if at all possible and let Carbuncle train everything around for the win. Hard to do with a single SMN; multiple will make it much easier. **If Carbuncle dies, resummon him in a safe area, check sneak, and then run back to round up the remaining undead. **Because of how summons work, Carbuncle will not stop (ie: fight back) unless his summoner is threatened. The only way this will happen is if the summoner loses sneak or blood aggros. ** Carbuncle will not pass hate on to the Summoner if he dies. Use this to your advantage. ** Beastmaster pets will not aggro undead. Dragoon Wyverns and Puppetmaster Automatons may get aggro, but the twenty minute timer on Call Wyvern and Activate would make using them in the same manner as Avatars inadvisable. * Another great strategy involves using 3 or more White Mages casting Repose on the Bhoots and Skeletons. A capped Divine skill of 269 went unresisted throughout the entire assault. This strategy is a pain-free way to complete the assault. * One can simply pull all the mobs that the Professor aggros and hold them on a defensive job. Very easy solo 99RDM/WAR for Defender. Notes * Gravity is very handy for losing aggro. * Red Mage is an ideal job to come with. Gravity, Bind and Sleep will give you an easier win. ** You need a Blue Mage, White Mage, or a Bard to sleep skeletons but gravity or Bind makes them give up easy. Repose works well here. We had 2 WHM and BRD and the 2 WHM probably could have done the sleeping alone. ** Additionally having a Provoke with you helps for when the professor stops. Keeps the mages free to cure any hits on the professor or deal with any links that have caught up while he's stopped *After losing with a party with 2 RDM for gravity/bind, 2 BRD for sleeping, and a WHM/SMN for kiting/healing the npc, we decided to try and kill our way through. BLU DRG BLM BLM BRD RDM party, (DRG using staff, BLU using Hysteric Barrage mainly). We couldn't quite kill fast enough to keep up with his running, but the BRD ran with him sleeping mobs, and we followed behind killing them so they wouldn't wake up and chase, or agro when the professor inevitably turned back. Worked like a charm and won with time to spare. * A party of MNK, MNK, MNK, RDM, WHM and BRD can breeze through this tricky assault. WHM sticks with the Professor for eventual healing (and Repose if needed), BRD sleeps all the skeletons along the way, RDM deals with Ghosts by sleeping and silencing them, MNKs trail behind (or ahead if no mobs left behind) killing all the skeletons along the way and an eventual Ghost if needed. Some MNKs might want sub DNC to avoid the need of healing from mages, who might be busy dealing with aggro along the way. Please play close attention to the Note in the Map section, the Professor did end on G-9 on our try, not on the point marked on map. Map Note: The below map does not show that the NPC finish point can also be at (G-9).